Recently, data exchanges among a plurality of information processing devices have been widely carried out through communication networks. In the following Patent Document 1, a cash register is proposed by which downloading or uploading a digital content can be carried out and sales of a fee for the downloading or uploading can be registered.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-228771